im going to see you again
by mariamleddie
Summary: will they ever see each other again


I know I'm going to see you again.

Eddie pov

I'm Eddie Duran the rock star since this my last years of high school my parents want me to go public school my best friend and brother agree to go with me and Chris is charming as me we get it from our parents but the most reason we pick or I pick this school in valley is because last summer I meet this beautiful brunette name Loren Tate she's hot and smart and everything we have wonderful summer together we date two days then she left me notes saying her mom got in car accident and she leaving I know she was hurting I call her but she doesn't pick up oh gosh and she said she love me that's the last time I heard of her. Today is first day of school Lord help me find my girl please without her I'm not complete.

Chris: bro what you thinking

Eddie: oh nothing

Katy: well hurry up boys you don't want be late

Max: and no trouble at school if it do you get punished and I tell your record label to cancel you till school close so

Eddie: dad I'm 18 and his 17 you can't tell us what to do

Katy: Eddie

Eddie: ok sorry ready to go Chris

Chris: yeah

Max: have a good day no c allow in my house

Eddie: c in my penthouse- laughing

Max: Eduardo

Eddie: ok pop love you both

Max: love you to

Chris: bye guys- kiss ma in cheek we walked up. Get in my car

Eddie: so ready for school

Chris: yeah and girlfriend

Eddie: go for it bro- we stop at Ian's

Ian: hey mate

Eddie: hey buddy

Ian: hey Chris

Chris: hey Ian

Ian: you guys ready with screams girl who now got school with their favorite boys

Eddie : nah but Chris is the actor with big time premier

Chris: look bro stop you actor and international rock star

Eddie z: whatever.- I park my car see paparazzi

Chris: oh shit

Eddie: let's go -we get out then see them snapping pictures I see all the girls staring at us try to catch our attention we see this blonde people who twirling their hair with their fingers I bursting out laughing. The two brunettes who sit together were laughing then this laugh seems familiar. Then all the girls were screaming Eddie. Eddie Chris we love you but his birth certificate say Ethan we sing together sometimes they calls us E2 .then the coaches come tell them to wait until lunch to get my autograph and pic then I look back at the crowd they was surprised the popular girls think I'm interested. But hey I'm too busy to find my girl. I take the risk I walked to the table see surprise in my life she still have the necklace I give it to her I tape her shoulder the crowd was looking at me her table all the fans of mine was frozen she look who tape her shoulder and see is me she jump in my arms they miss her too she scream my name loud in glad to see me I miss her so much. I kiss her in the lips

Loren: I miss you so much you see the notes

Eddie: how she doing ?

Loren: better than last summer, I miss you so much- hug him again whole school was looking at me and Eddie but they confuse Chloe and her group was angry,

Eddie: I miss you more why you didn't cal me

Loren: i was sad I'm leaving and I'm going to miss you I was crying for days but I know in my heart I'm going to see you again.

Eddie: so do I ,I never forget us and time we had together at bungalow

Loren: me to - hug him tight I miss him so much I don't want let go I pulled away he attacked me with a sweet kiss weak my knee and he put all his power in it then flashes go of oh shit sometimes I forget his rock star.

Eddie: what this kiss telling you Ms Tate

Loren: let me guess Duran is how much you miss me right

Eddie: good guess Tate -" t"out.

Loren: how was your mom

Eddie: good

Ian: so care to explain why you have hot girl before we did hey love I'm Ian your husband best mate. - that make her blush packages something especial

Loren: nice to meet you Ian and let guess this your charming brotha

Chris: I like you already- kiss her hand I think she's good for my brother

Eddie: whoa babe you think his charm than me- pouting face .

Loren: his cute for girls in his age. - I kiss Chris in the cheek, don't knock it. But you Eduardo Duran are the sexiest rock star boyfriend I know and any girl ever ask for

Eddie : Ok ok you win

Loren: sure I always win oh and this my best friends Mel and Lucy.

Mel: omg lo you got lot to explain later

Loren: I know

Mel: nice to meet you guys I was going to killed you but that's dream come true

Lucy: I'm big fan- shyly

Chris: thanks- she just like Loren thought beautiful and shy

Loren: you guys want si...- I got cut by Chloe and her crew.

Chloe: Eddie we wondering if you want come sit with us we the popular this the losers.

Girl : Well they nit losers plus loser don't date eddie Duran- all the crowd went boo Chloe

Eddie: and to answer your questions no thanks

Chloe: so Loren Tate you think you too good for us

Loren: well and some type way yes cause I'm A student who dream bigger and better than ruin everybody else happiness,- the crowd saying go Loren.

Mel: that's my girl

Lucy: proud boo

Ian: love you hot when you telling truth

Eddie: Ian

Ian: sorry mate

Chloe: shut up loser that's why you cleaning their shoes

Ian: well listen to me toothpick I'm international photographer who shot every artist video in Hollywood who travel around worldwide. You want be model

Chloe: though I love to

Ian: well even modeling don't want you cause you too skinny- everybody bursts out laughing. Want more or you got enough.

Chloe: whatever –walking away

_later on the day Eddie and loren got same classes together after lunch principle made announcement that after lunch all student need to go to auditorium eddie decide to surprise loren by his new song he wrote when she left ._

**auditorium .**

all the student was in auditorium

principle Nolan :thank you for attending west valley charter now we have guess lets make this year great year give it up for eddie duran

crowds: eddie eddie eddie eddie we love you

eddie : thank you guys im going to sing a song hope you guys like (wink at loren she smile )

Last summer we met.

We started as friends.

I can't tell you how it all happened.

Then autumn it came.

We were never the same.

Those nights, everything felt like magic.

(he walked to her grabbed her hands lead her to the stage )

And I wonder if you miss me too.

If you don't it's the one thing that I wish you knew:

[Chorus:]

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

(the crowds was surprise

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today?

Would you let it all crumble to pieces?

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could.

I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you every moment, every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.

I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending

What we have is never ending.

Oh, oh, oh.

If all we are is just a moment,

Don't forget me cause I won't and

I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.

I think about you. Ooh.

[Chorus]

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

Crowds :(screaming )

Loren:eddie (whisper )

Eddie :just come here (he hug her tight )

Loren and eddie hug for minutes then he lead her to the back stage and kiss her they interrupted by someone clear their throat.

**Please R&R**


End file.
